


Hatzgang Dating Sim

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hanging Out, I would definitely make this a real game but i can't so, It's gonna be written like a sim so if it's cringe whoops, Multi, dating sim fic, just fluff in general, no pronouns at all, no y/n, the cheesiness is intentional I swear, you are literally the person here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: I know what this looks like, but I can't actually code or anything to make this the real deal. I will age up all the characters 'cause I think they're sposed to be 13-15 in the actual Spooky Month videos, but nothing mature is actually gonna happen.(Y'all can ask me for that in my other Hatzgang fic, haha.)
Relationships: Hatzgang/Reader, Robert - Spooky Month (SrPelo)/Reader, Ross - Spooky Month (SrPelo)/Reader, Roy - Spooky Month (SrPelo)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Hatzgang Dating Sim

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a distinct end in sight for this, I just don't know how long it'll take. This is my introduction chapter. The actual hangouts start in chapter 2.
> 
> intro - 1: I'm MC, I go to *high school*, yada yada  
> hangout 1 - 2-4: Ross's, Roy's and Robert's hangouts will be in separate chapters!  
> expo 1 - 5: I want to hang with *this guy* today  
> hangout 2 - 6-8: The second set of hangouts, of which I've planned three  
> expo 2 - 9: my last chance, I wanna hang out with *this guy* today  
> hangout 3 - 10-13: you may notice the extra chapter here... ;3

The bell rings. I picked my bag up off the floor and headed to my next class, stopping suddenly as I bumped into someone.

"Oh, 'scuse me!" you say quickly, crouching down to help your assailant with their papers.

"Don't worry 'bout it, dude," they reply. I look up to see a boy with black hair and a gray beanie, and I'm flustered as I pick up a math test. 

_Oh no,_ you think. _He's cute._

"Sorry again, uh..."

"Ross, it's Ross. Thanks for helping me, see you later." Ross leaves, walking down the Math hallway.

As I find my way to my next period, I see another student in yellow and orange stripes yelling something at a much taller girl. She's holding his papers just above his head, and he's too short to jump up and get it.

You snatch the papers out of her hand, stink-eyeing her out of the vicinity before handing them back. "Here, sorry about that."

"Oh, uh, thank you...."

I give him my name. "I'm Roy, uh... yeah, she does that basically every other day. 'S getting kinda old."

"Oh, that's awful," you huff, shaking your head. "I could never."

We make a brief moment of eye contact, and I notice the reddish-brown curls that frame his face.

_Oh, he's cute too..._

"Uh... okay, I'll seeya." He speedwalks off. "Bye!"

As I sit through my next class, the teachers come on our speakers with an announcement; my class has a new student.

On cue, he walks in, wearing an olive-gray-green-ish hoodie and a cap turned backwards, emphasizing his fluffy-looking blonde waves.

He sits next to you loudly, waving to you like a child. "Name's Robert, how ya doing?"

"Fine, thanks."

He stares you up and down, eventually settling on your shirt. "I love that color. It looks really good on you!"

"Oh, thank you," I replied, blushing slightly. I turned my attention back to my notebook, but not before glancing at him again.

_Three cute boys in a six-minute period... what's a person to do?_

**Author's Note:**

> Most vis. novels/dating sims are written in first person ("I picked up my bag") but XReader fics are usually in 2nd ("You picked up your bag") so if you could tell me which one you like better it'd be a big help! I'll write the rest of this fic in that POV but I'm having difficulty figuring out which one to use right now. That IS why I did both, by the way, not 'cause I'm dumb, but to get a feel for both of them.
> 
> Also can we talk about Ross having a mullet--


End file.
